Dreams on the Layer
by Dreamer-Sara
Summary: When Wizeman banishes NiGHTS and her friends to the waking world, with Reala, they come across a new fighting game said to be based on people's dreams. Is that true? And what is NiGHTS real dream? -under hiatus-
1. Chapter 0: Prolgue

Disclaimer: I do not own NiGHTS, Elvin Lied, or Angelic Layer! They belong to Sega and Clamp respectively!

Claim: I do, however, own Junko, Yuuta, Aimiko, and their angels as well as their families!

Dobiri: You know what; just stick to just doing the story. You suck at making your claims.

Don't be mean!

Dobiri: Ha, ha! Enjoy the story!

NOTE: there may or not be some RXN along the way and defiantly some OCXOC so keep your eyes peeled! ^^

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

NiGHTS and Owl flew as fast as they could, Lilium doing her best to make her wheelchair catch up with them. "You won't get away this time, NiGHTS!" Reala hissed through his fangs, loud enough for them all to hear. "You're **all **going back to Nightmare!"

"Only if you can catch us first!" Lilium replied, sticking her tongue out before grabbing something with one of her six invisible hands (vectors). Then, she hurled it at Reala.

_BAM!_ Reala got hit by the flying object but flew towards them again. "Is that all you got, Dreamer?! That didn't even tickle!"

"Than maybe this will!" NiGHTS shouted at Reala and spun around, immidient charging into a Drill Dash towards Reala.

"_As expected,_" Reala smriked and held his position. It may have seemed like Reala was just going to float there and take the hit but at the very last second, he dodged! "It's going to take more than your Drill Dash and speed to beat me now, NiGHTS! This time you're not getting away!"

Not wasting a second of his time, Reala paralooped around NiGHTS! "GAH!" the Nightmaren screamed before breaking away.

"Reala! You **monster**!" Lilium screached and had her vectors attack him.

"Honestly. Can't you think of something more creative to call me?" Reala asked boredly, dodging simply by moving from his spot.

"What about, Loser!" NiGHTS yelled behind him, delivering a well deserved upper-cut in the chest.

Reala doubled over in surprise. "What in the-That was so dirty!"

"You should now, huh?" NiGHTS glared.

Lilium's vectors penetrated Reala's body but had not harmed him. "Give up. One movement will result in death," she warned, Owl by her side in worry. An unmistakable growl left Reala's lips, knowing that he had indeed been beaten.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Wizeman's chamber, the Control Freak-

**Wizeman: I am NOT a Control Freak!**

**Be quiet! You are too!**

was watching the entire thing. "Reala. You have failed me again," he muttered. "I guess I have no choice." He waved six hands at his magic mirror and left.

* * *

"So, will you give up?" NiGHTS asked, but was then distracted by a loud noise.

"Hoo, hoo! NiGHTS, Lilium! We must leave!" Owl paniced.

"Leave? But we finally caught Reala!" Lilium retorted with anger, her face sank when she looked behind NiGHTS. "Oh, Diocl- NiGHTS! Let's go!"

"What?" NiGHTS pipied up, turning to what they both saw but whatever it was had already gotten the four of them.

* * *

Dobiri: Okay, I'm just going to tell it to you straight. That kind of sucked.

Stop critising me already! I'm terrible with fighting scenes and I don't make good beginnings!

Dobiri: Whatever. Read, review, and give me a cookie! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Ring, Ring! It's Reality!

Disclaimer: I do not own NiGHTS, Elvin Lied, or Angelic Layer! They belong to Sega and Clamp respectively!

Claim: I do, however, own Lilium, Junko, Yuuta, Aimiko, and a lot of the Angels as well as their families!

Lilium: You know, I just noticed something... You forgot to add **ME **to your claims list!

Kya! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!

Dobiri: *sigh* You dummy. Don't forget next time, okay?

I blame school... T_T

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams' Awakened

NiGHTS groaned as she regained conciousness. Her head was aching and her body felt numb, so the shining light was helping at all. "NiGHTS?" she heard someone call. "NiGHTS? Hello?" NiGHTS pretended not to hear. She heard whoever it was take a deep breath. Then- "**NiGHTS!**" the person screamed in her ear and NiGHTS was awake with a jolt.

"Ow!" she whined upright, her ears ringing from the looked up to see Lilium.

"Took you long enough to wake up. How do you feel?"

"Like Wizeman was ranting about how he'll 'take-over-the-world' again. You couldn't think of a different way to wake me?"

"Nope!" Lilium smiled.

"That figures... Hey, where's Owl? And Reala? Oh, and while we're at it - **WHERE IN THE DREAM DIMENTION ARE WE?!?"**

Lilium looked up to the bright blue sky. "We're not in the Dream Realm anymore, NiGHTS..." she answered solemly. "We're in the Reality, the Waking Dimention."

"Hoo, hoo!" a familiar feathered friend came - only not so feathery anymore. "Tokyo, Japan to be exact. It appears that the hole in space we had encountered earlier sent us here."

NiGHTS gawked at the site before her. "Owl?! Is that _really_ you?!"

"Hoo? What are you talking about?"

Lilium stared as well. "You're - um - how can I explain this calmly? You're -"

"You're a _Visitor!"_ NiGHTS exclaimed, pointing in shock.

Owl examined himself. He _so_ wasn't a three foot tall owl anymore! He had grown at least byo, twenty in height, grown a mess of dark brown hair, light brown skin, and blue eyes, which were framed by his glasses. His outfit was composed of the same things he wore as an owl but now they were a little close fitting on his now trim build and he had pants, gloves, and shoes as well.

"HOO! Wait-but how?!" Owl paniced, inspecting every inch of him. Not a feather in site.

"It must be an effect to coming to the Waking Dimention," Lilium shrugged. "I mean, NiGHTS changed too..."

She was right. NiGHTS no longer bore her horns and she had gained wrists, a neck, nose, and ears. In fact these features looked-

"AH! I'm a Visitor too!" NiGHTS cried. Then, there was a groan.

"Ugh... Silence. You're so noisy, NiGHTS," the voice complained and NiGHTS turned to a wounded black- red haired Visitor.

"Reala?" she asked wide-eyed. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"Don't you dare say a word," the Visitor hissed with anger through his fang-like teeth. Yup. Reala.

* * *

Dobiri: Zzz...zzz...

Aw! Come on! I'm no good at this! T_T

Lilium: Maybe you should just return to your originals for now. It's getting too weird and idiotic to continue.

But-but-Argh! -

Read, review, and help people! ^^

Lilium: Espcially this person. She sucks altogether.

Next time, you're gonna wish you didn't say that. *_*


	3. Chapter 2: Part of the Group

Disclaimer: I do not own NiGHTS, Elvin Lied, or Angelic Layer! They belong to Sega and Clamp respectively!

Claim: I do, however, own Lilium, Junko, Yuuta, Aimiko, and a lot of the Angels as well as their families!

Yay! I got a review! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! ^W^

Dobiri: Hey, when are you putting up my story? '.'

Lilium: I am curious about her past. And what about mine?

Uh... we'll just have to wait and see! Right now, nothing's planned! ^^

Both: Oh, joy... -_-

* * *

Chapter 2: Part of the Group

I can't believe we're in the Waking Dimention!" NiGHTS gawked--for the MILLIONTH TIME!

"**I **can't believe you aren't **over** it already!" Reala screeched in irritation. "I mean, you've been to the Waking Dimention other times!"

"Well, those times, I was just checking whether or not the Visitor were doing well after I helped them, no thanks to you."

"And be branded a traitor? I'm happy not to have made a foolish decision!"

Lilium and Owl sighed. They had been at it for some time now and many bystanders were getting confused. "What are you looking at?!" Reala glared at one and the poor innocent hurried away. "Hmph! Coward."

"Well, you are a scary person, Rea. Try being nice for a change."

"Why should **I** listen to **you!** You're not my Master!"

"Hey, Checkers! News flash; Wizeman banished you **with** us," Lilium pointed out.

"In other words, you're one of us now!" NiGHTS cheered in ignorant bliss.

Reala, on the other hand, paled.

**Hah! Like he wasn't pale enough!**

**"****I AM NOT, I REPEAT, NOT ONE OF YOU!"** he shouted at the top of his lungs and now many more bystanders gave him questioning looks. One dressed in uniform came up to him and gave him a slip of paper. "What's this?"

"For disturbing the peace," the Visitor replied gruffly and left him at that. The crowd soon dispersed and return to what they were doing.

Lilium looked over his shoulder. "Ouch. You haven't even been in this world and you're already getting in trouble."

Reala grunted in reply. "What do I care? It's not like we're staying for very long," he said snootily and was about to toss the paper when some kids pushed past him. "Hey! Watch it, kid!"

"Sorry, mister!" the girl answered and ran with her friend.

"I wonder where they are going... " NiGHTS mused and soon began to follow.

"Hoo, hoo!" Owl hooted and went after her. "NiGHTS! You can't wander off by yourself!"

"Owl! NiGHTS!" Lilium called.

Reala smirked to himself a bit. "Good ridence. Now, I'll just--"

Lilium grabbed him before he could leave. "You're not going anywhere, but with me or NiGHTS," she hissed darkly and pulled him with her to chase NiGHTS.

* * *

Dobiri: Geez, Sara. Where were you all this time, anyway?

G-gomen nasai! I've been a little busy lately so I haven't had much of a chance to update. ^^"

Lilium: Ah, whatever. Anyway, fans, R&R! See you next time!

What?!? Already?!?


	4. Chapter 3: It

Disclaimer: I do not own NiGHTS, Elvin Lied, or Angelic Layer! They belong to Sega and Clamp respectively!

Claim: I do, however, own Lilium, Junko, Yuuta, Aimiko, and a lot of the Angels as well as their families!

Dobiri: What? The other one wasn't updated for so long and you're updating it now?

Lilium: Even the most forgetful girls sometimes have that kind of luck.

Geez! Is teasing me all you guys like to do?!? _"

Lilium: Yeah. Pretty much.

Hah! (fall over anime-style) How mean!

Dobiri: Enjoy the fanfic!

Lilium: And if you don't, feel free to tell this ridiculous girl.

MEANIES!!"

* * *

Chapter 3: It's...

"Argh... Running is such a pain... " the red-black human-Maren groaned after he had been dragged by Lilium to chase NiGHTS.

Lilium gave him a stern glare. "Suck it up. At least you can do it," she growled.

Reala smirked in return. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Even in your dreams, you can no longer run, jump, or do anything a normal human can. To make matters worse, you have little stubby horns in your head."

Lilium's gaze intensified. "Why you--"

"Lilium! Reala-kun!"

"Eh?"

Lilium turned around in time to see her friend run up to her. "NiGHTS! You're okay!"

"What? Of course I am! I happen to have a decent sense of direction you know!" the blond human-Maren pouted.

"I don't mean that!" Lilium exclaimed wildly. "I mean you were caught by some pervert!"

NiGHTS flushed at her friend's comment. "Wha-what are you talking about??? What's a pervert?"

"You poor girl! You may look like a brilliant and intelligent person, NiGHTS... but you're ever so truly dense!"

NiGHTS pouted at her friend. "Lilium-chan! You're so mean sometimes...

"By the way, where's Owl, NiGHTS?"

Um. He was taken somewhere by his new friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah! They were a group of girls and they were all like 'Aw! He's cute!' or 'Is he a foreigner?' and they decided to go someplace."

"What? Owl has admirers? How surprising. Don't you think so, Checkers?"

Reala frowned upon hearing his nickname. "Hey. Don't call me 'Checkers,'" he told the child and began to walk away again.

"Reala-kun!" NiGHTS called but ignored.

Lilium looked at NiGHTS, then at Reala. Then at NiGHTS again. "Do you like him or something, NiGHTS?"

"Huh???" NiGHTS felt like she had been exposed by that single question. "Where did you--"

Lilium sighed. "You know, you're WAY to easy to read. It's like we're in some badly written love story.

**Why you cheeky little--**

**Lilium: Hey. I'm free to speak my mind. -.-**

"N-no way... " NiGHTS blushed pink.

"By the way, NiGHTS, what's that package you're holding?" Lilium asked pointing at the the packages and bags in the said girl's hands and on her arms.

NiGHTS smiled proudly. "Ah, these? Yeah! It's the greatest thing right now!"

"What is it?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Angelic Layer!"

* * *

Dobiri: Short. Painfully short.

Lilium: Oh well. Better than nothing. - -

T-T My creations are so mean to me...

Lilium: R&R! And be sure to come back for more! ^v^

Dobiri: We'll be waiting!


End file.
